warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Plot: BriarClan fights with RainbowClan Old Plot(s): A rouge *cough* Tomwhisker *cough* is getting a hold on all the Clan she-cats and making them have kits, But they don't know who it is and they never can find him. Plot made by Meadow. Now that Tomwhisker(star) is gone, what will happen with with his son, what will become of Limesplash's sister, Lemonsplash, and will some of his kits s come back from The Blazers...look inside and see what will become of the new generation. Also, two rouges (a brother and sister) are raping and killing cats of the Clan. Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later Allegiances: Leader: Fallowstar: Beautiful light brown she-cat with black tipped ears, black paws, a black tipped tail, and sparkling amber eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Fawnsight: Dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, white on the insides of her ears, white paws, a white ringged tail, and bright green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet Senior Warriors: Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Warriors: Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Light brown and white tom with green eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-kit with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-kit with black spotted wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's kit (Cotton) Azurepaw - A tom whos pelt fades from white to black at his hanches and tail. bright, almost neon blue eyes. (Rhy) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Apprentices: None Queens: Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Other Kit's: None Elders: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- (Major Timeskip) Fallowstar sighed, thinking back to how far BriarClan has come. Back to when Briarstar, known first as Briar, the lonely she-cat, formed the strong Clan through good times and bad times alike. Back when Tomwhisker was just a simple Warrior striving for his Clan and when he became the Raper he had been when he was a simple Kittypet. She thought of the RainbowClan war she had been told about when she was just a small kit and how Briarstar had died there, defending her Clan. Fallowstar remembered the stories of how Featherstar rose to the leader position and of Blackhawk and Larkshadow's reign of terror and of the fighting of FallingClan. She remembered the stories of when Blackhawk and Larkshadow murdered half the Clan when Mistystar, one of the greatest leaders of BriarClan, was first beginning her rule. She thought back to when Mistystar was murdered and the small time of Mousestar to the rise of the second Briarstar, who was just as powerful and beautiful as the very first and finally, herself. She knew she could never live up to how the other Great Leader's were, but she knew she could at least try and that was all that mattered to her. ... Abyss padded into the BriarClan camp. It had been years since anyone outside of the BriarClan territory had actually been near BriarClan, so she actually felt it was an honor to be at it. She heard that BriarClan had plenty of security and that all of their Warriors were fairly loyal to their leader, Fallowstar, who she heard was someone to fear. Being one one of the Grey Eyes, Abyss didn't normally fear anyone except for a few people in her group and sometimes CrowClan cats, but there was something about Fallowstar that unnerved her, but she wasn't exactly sure she knew that what she was afraid of, though. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 03:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rubyclaw followed Abyss into the camp. "Hello" He said. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 03:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowstar snarled at the intruders. "Warriors!" She shouted to a group of cats standing around. ... Mistyfawn, Silverlake, and Whitefalcon surrounded the two cats, they looked very strong and powerful, not someone that should be messed with lightly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 03:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ------ Rubyclaw looked at Abyss, asking her if she wanted to fight. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 03:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:BriarClan